


With the notches on your bedpost

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And He Knows It, M/M, harry's a cheeky brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Harry's a tease and Tom doesn't like it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	With the notches on your bedpost

The savage growl made Harry nervous. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but it is just so much fun to rile up The Dark Lord. To see Voldemort lose his mask of calm indifference, in front of his followers,as well. Harry basked in the fact that he was the only one that could do this. He ran his socked foot up Tom’s calf once more. This time however, he didn’t stop at the knee. His foot continued it's path up, until it landed right next to the slight bulge. Harry gave an experimental stroke. Tom looked at Harry with a dark glint in his eye. He stood up suddenly, coat covering his boner, and made an announcement to the other four people at the table.

“This was lovely, Lucius, but Harry and I really must be going. So much to do, with the ball coming up.” The ball was still months away, but Tom knew that Lucius wouldn’t dare question his master.

“Umm, yes, my lord, of course,” he said while getting out of his seat, “ I’ll walk you to the apparition room.”

“Thank you, but I think we’ll manage,” Tom said with no small amount of annoyance.

While this exchange was happening, Harry was shoving his foot back into his shoe and eating the last bit of the fine meal he could before he would inevitably be taken home and fucked roughly. Tom beckoned Harry over to him and together they strode out of the dining room and down the hall to the apparition room.

The last thing that Harry heard before he popped out of existence as “You will pay.”


End file.
